Knocking Down The Pins Of Love
by Beautiful Jade
Summary: Dawn breaks up with her boyfriend and goes bowling with her friends. She then meets someone special.


**Okay everyone, Beautiful Jade here and this is Knocking Down The Pins Of Love. It will be in POV's. I know. I know. I always do POV's but it's my speciality.**

**Summary: Dawn goes bowling with her friends after breaking up with her boyfriend. She then meets someone special.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**.

**Now on with the story.**

" Get out Kenny!" Dawn yelled.

" Why? Just because I wouldn't let you go to the mall? Dawn, you know those looks boys give you."

" So what. At least they actually pay attention to me. All you do is sit around and watch t.v." she retorted while pushing him out of her way.

" Where are you going?" he demanded.

" Out." she said simply while grabbing the keys off of the table.

" Where?"

" None of your business. We're not together anymore." she replied while opening the front door.

" Excuse me."

" You heard me. It's over." she said harshly. She slammed the door and got in the car.

" Dawn! That's my car!" he yelled as she backed out of the drive way. " Come back."

" Stupid Kenny. Always wants to control me. Well not anymore." she muttered while dialing her friends number with her new touch screen phone.

" Hello."

" Hi Misty. This is Dawn. I just wanted if you wanted to go bowling." she stated.

" Sure. Let me call May. Meet us in the parking lot."

" Okay." she replied

" Bye."

" Bye-Bye."

**Ash's POV**

" Strike!" I said while pumping my fist in the air. My two best friends; Drew and Gary groaned at the same time.

" Ash I think you cheated." Gary said.

" You guys are just jealous." I sat down next to Drew. I picked up my Coke and took a sip. I almost choked on my soda because Drew elbowed me in my side.

" Ash look at them." he said. He looked like he was in a trance. I turned around to see what he was looking at. There were 3 beautiful girls walking in. One of the girls ha d brown her. Another one had red hair. But the one that caught my eye was the one with blue hair. She had such a pretty smile. Her eyes sparkled as she walked. She looked my way and winked. My face turned red. I turned towards my friends. They all were looking at me with a huge grin.

" What?"

" Nothing. But we saw they way you were staring at that girl." Drew said.

" Yeah. She's cute dude, you should ask her out." Gary said.

" C'mon guys she wouldn't want a guy like me."

" I know I wouldn't but she looks like she's in to you." Gary said jokingly.

" Dude, she's going to the counter make your move." Drew said pulling out of my seat and pushing me towards the counter.

Dawn's POV

" Could I get a order of large nachos and 3 large drinks?"

" Yes ma'am. It could be a couple of minutes."

I stood there and sighed. I couldn't help that I just broke up with Kenny. I heard signs of protest and turned around. There was a tall, tan skinned boy with messy hair walking towards me. He had warm, nice hazel eyes. He looked at me and smiled. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, but I didn't care.

" My name is Ash." he introduced.

" My name is Dawn." I held out my hand so he could shake it. He shook it while still smiling.

" Dawn is such a pretty name for a pretty girl like you." he kindly said. My face started to heat up at that comment. I smiled shyly at him. He seemed like such a sweet person.

" Ma'am your nachos are ready and here are your 3 drinks."

" Thanks."

I was getting ready try to hold and carry everything to my table, when Ash grabbed my arm and said he would carry it for me. I grabbed two drinks so he wouldn't have to go back and get them. When we arrived to my table, May and Misty smirked.

" Guys this is Ash." I said.

" Hi Ash, I'm May and this is Misty."

" Nice to meet you guys."

" It was to meet you too." May gave me a thumbs up followed by a wink. I mouthed I-know and sat down.

" Well I'm going to go. Bye Dawn." he said.

" Bye Ash." I responded.

A couple of seconds later, we squealed like school girls.

" He is cute, Dawn." May said with a smile

" Yeah and he seems like he's in to you."

" I know." We squealed again, only because I got over Kenny and found someone new.

Ash's POV

As I walked away, I heard something that sounded like a girlish scream. When I sat down, I got hit with a bunch of questions.

" What is she like?" Gary asked.

" What is her friend like?" Drew asked excitedly.

" Is she nice?" Gary inquired.

" What is her friend like? Drew asked again.

" Drew, you just asked that question." I told him.

" I know and I want an answer."

" Her friend is nice." I said starting to get annoyed.

" And cute." he added. I had to resist rolling my eyes.

We played a couple more games and I ended up winning all of them. When it was closing time, Dawn walked up to me.

" It was a nice to meet you. Very nice." she told me.

" It was nice to meet you too."

" I'm glad your friends like mines."

" Yeah they seem to do. A lot." I added.

" Well bye." she said sadly. She grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. She walked away with her friends trailing behind. I looked down in my hand. There was a piece of paper with her number on it. I looked at Drew was mouthing call me to May. And Misty waving shyly to Gary. I didn't expect this to happen especially at a bowling alley.

**This story sucked I know, but I felt the need to write. Whoever comments, thanks. It will mean a lot to me.**

**- Beautiful Jade**


End file.
